Andarchie- primeira vez
by victoriarocche
Summary: Archie e Gillian resolvem brincar
Sexta-feira, 20h53, gravação da quarta temporada de The Fall.

Gillian se prepara para ir embora depois de um longo dia de gravação nas ruas de Belfast. Ela entra em seu trailer, tira os saltos pretos e senta na pequena poltrona que encontra ao lado. Estica os braços e abre o seu frigobar particular, pega uma garrafa d'água e toma metade. Relaxa a cabeça no encosto atrás e ali fica por alguns minutos.

Enquanto isso, Archie está lá fora acertando detalhes com o diretor sobre a primeira cena que gravará no dia seguinte. Ele a pede para entregar um papel a Gillian, então Archie sai a procura de sua companheira de cena.

\- Licença, você viu a Gillian?

\- Ela passou por mim há alguns minutos, deve estar em seu trailer.

\- Ok. Obrigada!

20h58. Gillian está tirando as roupas de sua personagem de seu corpo. Ela primeiro desabotoa o casaco e o tira. Em seguida puxa a presilha que prendia seus cabelos. Depois tira a blusa de seda verde que usava. Seu celular toca, e vestida apenas de uma calça preta justa e sutiã, dá alguns passos para atendê-lo.

\- Alô!

\- Oi amor, tudo bem? Já saiu do set?

\- Ah, oi David. Ainda não, estou no trailer mas já to quase indo embora.

\- Hum. Ta bom então. To com saudades.

\- Eu também. Precisamos conversar sobre aquela entrevista. Temos que organizar o que vamos falar.

\- Sim, eu sei. Assim que nos vermos iremos resolver isso.

\- Ta certo. Deixa eu termin...

Gillian ouve alguém bater na porta.

\- David, tem alguém me chamando, vou desligar ta? Beijos, te amo!

A loira joga o celular na poltrona e abre a porta, se escondendo atrás dela, pois está apenas de sutiã.

\- Oi Archie!

\- Oi. Me pediram pra entregar isso a você.

Gillian sai de trás da porta, pois, felizmente, era uma mulher que a chamava.

\- Ah claro. Entra, estou terminando de me arrumar. Quer uma água?

Archie fica vermelha logo ao ver que Gillian estava sem blusa.

\- Não, eu estou atrasada. Meu marido está na cidade e hoje sairemos para comer alguma coisa.

\- Hum. Tudo bem então. Boa noite pra vocês. E obrigada pelo recado.

Gillian se inclina para fora do trailer enquanto Archie se distancia. Em seguida fecha a porta.

21h20

Archie pára no semáforo enquanto dirigia para encontrar seu marido no hotel. Em sua cabeça passa apenas a imagem da moça loira de sutiã. Se perguntava por que Gillian saiu de trás porta quando a viu. Será que foi apenas uma oportunidade que ela teve para se mostrar? A morena ficava cada vez mais incomodada quando pensava sobre isso.

21h39

Já em seu apartamento, Gillian sai do banho e põe seu pijama. Uma blusinha branca de alça e um shortinho rosa de bichinho, sem calcinha pois prefere se sentir mais "livre" pelo menos na hora de dormir. Deita-se na cama e abre o livro que está lendo na página 255 para continuar a leitura.

00h26

Archie e o marido chegam no hotel após jantarem em um restaurante italiano. Eles tomam um banho e ela veste um babydoll dourado para dormir. Eles se deitam na cama mas a morena continua impaciente sobre o que ocorrera naquele início de noite.

"Gillian tem uns seios muito bonitos. Adoraria vê-los fora do sutiã. Meu Deus! Por que estou pensando essas coisas? É a primeira vez que sinto um certo desejo por uma mulher. E que mulher!" – pensava.

\- Amor, o que você acha dos meus seios? – perguntou Archie ao marido.

\- São lindos! Por que está perguntando?

\- Nada não.

Um sorriu para o outro, viraram para o outro lado e dormiram.

Sábado, 8h52. Set de The Fall.

Todos os atores estão se arrumando para mais um dia de gravação. Gillian já está pronta e passa no trailer de Archie, que, como os outros, está se preparando.

\- Bom dia! E aí, como foi ontem?

\- Gillian! Bom dia. Foi bom, embora não consegui dormir muito bem a noite. - Responde Archie enquanto se apronta.

\- Por quê? Comeu demais? - Gillian perde a timidez na presença da colega.

\- Haha, não. É que eu fiquei com uns pensamentos na cabeça. Nada demais.

\- Ah sim. Espero que hoje a noite você consiga dormir melhor.

\- Não sei... Meu marido foi hoje cedo para Nova York, vou dormir sozinha.

\- Sério? Vamos lá pra casa então. Eu também estou sozinha, assim faremos companhia uma a outra por alguma horas. - Convida a loira com um sorriso no rosto.

\- Hum. Pode ser. Tô precisando mesmo sair um pouco da rotina.

\- Ótimo. Depois combinamos o hórario então.

Archie pega uma garrafa d'água e as duas saem com seus scripts em mãos.

20h47. Archie está em seu quarto de hotel. Daqui uma hora e meia ela estará no apartamento de Gillian. Meu Deus! Justamente um dia após toda aquela tensão e confusão de pensamentos indevidos.

"Com que roupa eu vou?" - Se perguntava olhando para a bagunça em cima da cama. - "O que será que ela estará vestindo? Bem que ela podia estar com um decote... NÃO! O que estou pensando? Calma. Não há nada demais em admirar uma mulher.".

"Vou com esse vestido preto. Será que é muito curto? Ahh..! A Gillian não repara nessas coisas. Acho que ela nunca olharia pra uma mulher com segundas intenções". - Pensava enquanto se vestia. - "Vou assim mesmo. Tá ótimo."

Archie passou um batom e um perfume, pegou as chaves de seu carro e dirigiu em direção ao seu encontro.

21h26. Gillian ouve a campainha tocar. Ela abre a porta empolgada:

\- Hey. Boa noite. Entra!

\- Boa noite. Licença. - Cumprimenta Archie, bastante tímida.

As duas sentam no sofá e conversam sobre o dia por uns 2 minutos. Gillian se levanta e vai buscar uma garrafa de whiskey na cozinha, e dois copos.

Gillian está vestida com uma calça preta de alfaiataria e uma blusa pink sem decote. Simples porém sem perder a sensualidade.

Enquanto bebem, as duas conversam sobre o trabalho, o reconhecimento da série, os fãs até que acabam falando sobre a relação de suas duas personagens. Gillian comenta:

\- Os meus seguidores no twitter ficam loucos toda vez que posto algo sobre as gravações. Eles querem saber sobre a relação de Stella e Reed. Eles nos amam!

\- Sim, eu também recebo várias mensagens. Seria legal mais algumas cenas entre as personagens, acho que os fãs ficariam satisfeitos. - Diz Archie enquanto toma um ou dois goles de seu whiskey.

\- A Stella está cansada de homens. Acho que o final feliz dela seria ao lado de uma mulher, ainda mais um mulherão como a Reed. - Gillian espera por uma resposta de Archie.

\- É... hum... Adorei a cor de suas unhas. - A morena tenta sair do assunto.

Um silêncio pertubador invade a sala. Durou alguns minutos até que Gillian desabafou:

\- Por que você está tentando mudar de assunto? Você não gosta quando te alogiam?

\- Sim, eu gosto. É que... é que eu fico meio sem-graça, rs.

\- Estou falando a verdade. E olha que eu não costumo elogiar muitas mulheres. Deixa eu te contar uma história, quando eu estava na faculdade eu namorei uma mulher. Foi uma experiência muito boa, pois aprendi muita coisa. Eu digo por aí que aquela fase passou mas eu ainda sinto atração por mulheres. Mulheres são lindas, são fortes, são cheirosas e quentes. Eu poderia muito bem transar com uma mulher que eu iria sentir o mesmo prazer do que com um homem, e olha que o David me fode igual um cavalo.

\- Eu nunca transei com mulher mas tenho curiosidade. - Diz Archie se ajeitando no sofá.

\- E você tem vontade de matar essa curiosidade? Se você quiser eu posso te ajudar.

Gillian larga na mesa atrás do encosto do sofá e senta mais perto de Archie. Archie engole seco e embora queira, não consegue controlar o tesão que está sentindo.

\- Gillian, eu não sei se...

\- Shhhh, relaxa! Deixa que eu te ensino.

Gillian se levanta, desabotoa a blusa, senta no colo de Archie e joga os cabelos para o lado. Archie resolve se entregar e abandona seu copo para tocar o corpo da mulher a sua frente. Gillian começa dando pequenos beijos no pescoço da morena, sobe para a boca dela, a morde nos lábios inferiores e puxa com cuidado. Archie se arrepia inteira e percebe que deixou molhar a calcinha. Gillian coloca a língua na boca de sua parceira devagar enquanto passa as mãos por debaixo de seus cabelos negros. A moça se rende e também reponde com sua língua. As duas se beijam com tanta vontade que pareciam duas esfomeadas.

Archie tira a blusa da loira deixando-a de sutiã. Ela admira os seios adiante por alguns segundos e cai de boca neles enquanto Gillian morde os lábios de prazer. Archie se levanta e sua parceira senta em seu lugar. Gillian abre o zíper do vestido preto e o desce até os pés de sua dona. Ela olha pra cima e se depara com os lindos seios de Archie e não resiste; dá um beijinho no mamilo esquerdo e o chupa como se fosse uma laranja, brincando com sua língua naquela pele morena e macia ao mesmo tempo que massageia o seio direito com as mãos. Archie se livra do vestido que estava em seus pés, e senta no colo da loira, deixando uma perna de cada lado. Gillian continua a morder e chupar o par de seios enquanto Archie desabotoa seu sutiã atrás.

\- Você não sabe o quanto eu já imaginei esses seios. - Gillian confessa.

\- Que coincidência. Ontem a noite eu perdi o sono lembrando do momento em que te vi somente de sutiã no trailer. - Archie responde ofegante. - Eu os desejei tanto...

Gillian joga sua parceira para o lado deixando-a cair deitada ao longo do sofá, pega a garrafa de whiskey e derrama um pouco da bebida na barriga lisa da morena, que ri:

\- Gillian! O que está fazendo?

\- Vou sentir teu gosto com whiskey.

Gillian passa a língua pela barriga, lambendo todo o drink e fazendo Archie revirar os olhos e soltar um pequeno gemido.

A loira desabotoou a própria calça e a tirou rapidamente. Ambas estavam apenas de calcinha então ela tratou de desempatar.

\- Agora eu quero ver essa bucetinha que venho pensando há anos. - E então puxou a calcinha branca de Archie, deixando sua vagina livre.

Gillian logo se apaixonou pelo órgão, pequeno e de poucos pelos embaixo. A abriu e penetrou seu dedo médio para sentir o tamanho da excitação que causara.

\- Uau, olha como você está molhada. Safada! Você gosta quando te dão prazer né?

\- Sim! Me chupa logo. Me chupa todinha. - Implora Archie, quase não se aguentando mais de desejo.

Gillian então atende o pedido e começa a lamber aquela linda buceta. Ela pincela sua língua do clitóris ao ânus, sem tirar os dois dedos de lá de dentro. Ela chupa aquilo com vontade, suga o clitóris e puxa os lábios internos com os beiços. Seus dedos começam a fazer movimentos rítmicos de vai-vem, cada vez mais aumentando a velocidade. Os movimentos são feitos com tanta vontade que os seios de Archie balançam enquanto ela grita:

\- Fode, vai. Ummm, isso. Fode a minha buceta.

\- Goza pra mim, eu quero ver você gozar gostoso. Isso, vai, grita mais, tá gostando? Vagabunda.

\- Aaah! Vai, vai, vai, isso, assim. Aaaaaaaaahhhh! - Archie geme quando sente sua vagina se contrair pela primeria vez ao atingir o orgasmo.

Gillian continua a estimulando com os dedos e lambe o gozo de seu orgão.

\- Como eu gosto de fazer uma mulher gostosa gozar. - Diz a loira se afogando no suco daquela buceta. Ela então se levanta e tira a própria calcinha preta.

Archie se senta, puxa sua mulher para mais perto e massageia seus seios. Gillian brinca com os cabelos negros enquanto a morena agora passa as mãos por todo o seu corpo a fazendo arrepiar e gemer. Os lindos seios brancos são sugados com fervor, nem parecia que era por alguém que estava fazendo isso pela primeira vez. Archie desceu a mão direita até o orgão da parceira e o estimulou por alguns segundos. Gillian a fez escorregar para o chão, subiu no sofá e se agachou. Archie jogou a cabeça pra trás e a loira acomodou sua buceta na cara da morena, que a chupou como se fosse a útima refeição de um condenado no corredor da morte. Gillian rebolava e massageava os próprios seios ao mesmo tempo que Archie comia aquela buceta com lábios um pouco grandes, que ficavam pendurados conforme a posição. Era uma vagina com cheiro de vagina e gosto ácido. Uma vagina de uma mulher gostosa. Uma vagina que claramente já foi chupada e fodida por muitos (e muitas).

Gillian de repente se levantou, foi até uma mesinha há alguns metros, abriu a segunda gaveta e pegou um vibrador rosa. Se sentou no sofá, abriu as pernas e começou a se masturbar. Archie ajoelhou-se logo a frente, para admirar a ação da parceira. Ela pegou o brinquedinho rosa da mão da loira e o enfiou inteiro na boca. O chupou como se estivesse chupando um picolé, e então introduziu na bucetinha de Gillian. A morena fez moviementos de entra e sai com o objeto, levando Gillian a loucura:

\- Fodeeeee! Me fode, vai. Eu vou gozar. - E a loira chega ao ápice do desejo, se cortorcendo no sofá enquanto sua vagina soltava guichos de água.

A buceta loira escorria aquele gozo de mulher e Archie logo tratou de lamber o local com carinho, sentindo ainda as pequenas contrações do orgasmo e o clitóris inchado e duro.

Gillian brincou com o vibrador na boca e sua mulher se levantou da posição que estava e se deitou no sofá.

\- Deixa eu te foder com isso aqui agora, abre bem as pernas. - Disse Gillian.

Archie agarrou os próprios seios e Gillian a penetrou com o brinquedo. Não levou muitas investidas e a morena gemeu alto com o segundo orgasmo da noite. Gillian tirou o vibrador da vagina e colocou na boca de Archie, que sentiu então o próprio gosto ao lambê-lo.

\- Eu duvido que algum homem já te fez gozar tão gostoso como eu te fiz essa noite. - Disse Gillian

\- Você adora comer uma bucetinha né? - Archie brinca ofegante.

\- Sim, mas troco todas pela sua.

Archie joga sua parceira para trás, fica de quatro e chupa mais uma vez a vagina da loira.

A buceta de Archie pingava gozo e deixava sua marca no tecido do sofá. Bastaram algumas sugadas no clitóris para Gillian atingir o êxtase. Archie sorriu orgulhosa.

As duas se deitaram no sofá largo, Archie atrás, Gillian na frente. Se acalmaram e riram da situação.

\- Deveríamos fazer isso mais vezes. - Diz Gillian.

\- Você gostou?

\- Eu amei! É uma delícia te fazer gozar. O que você achou?

\- Eu gostei. Eu não imaginava que você sentia atração por mim.

\- Acho que não era segredo pra ninguém. O dia que beijei a tua boca naquela cena do bar, eu tive certeza que eu preciava transar com você. - Conta Gillian, se ajeitando nos braços de sua mulher.

\- Você realmente mexeu comigo ontem. Te vi de sutiã e comecei a ter pensamentos que nunca tive. Você tem lindos seios, e eles tem um gosto tão bom...

\- Você também, eu amo os seios seios. - E Gillian dá um beijinho no mamilo esquerdo de Archie, que está deitada ao seu lado.

Ainda nuas, elas se ajeitam, conversam mais alguns minutos e acabam adormecendo.


End file.
